


A Job At Freddy's: Vincent X OC

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Series: Five Night's At Freddy's: Vincent's Side [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Band, Child Death, Childhood, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Killer Robots, Multi, Murder, Murderer, Music, Original Character(s), Possession, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, franchise, relationships, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: When Vivian goes into a pizza place to ask for a job, Vincent is the one who meets her first. After being granted a job by the flirtatious purple guy, Vivian is brought into a world of murder, mystery, and insanity. Will she become his next victim? Will she survive being his object of affections? Or maybe... just maybe... will she cure him of his killer nature?





	1. Chapter 1

She was fucking cold.  
Yes, she was outside.  
Why was she outside when the temperature was below 10' degrees?  
She needed a job, that's why.  
That, and her dad kicked me out.  
He called her a lazy no good ass and threw her out.  
So, she packed her bags and headed out on her own.   
What a dumb ass she was to think she could do this.  
She stood outside some animatronic diner called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'.  
"Fuck... Well... At least I like kids." She murmured, before heading inside.  
There was a lot of kids inside, screaming happily and without stress. She smiled, and looked around. There was a man in purple, with long purple hair in a ponytail, who looked like he was in charge. She walked up to him and smiled softly. "Hey, I was wondering if there was a job open...?"  
The guy huffed before even looking at her and turned. "Oh really? Lets see if I can find someone who gives a--- Well hello!" He finally saw me and grinned, having a sudden change in attitude. She smiled, and thanked the lord for my reasonable looks.  
"Hey. The name's Vivian. I am looking for a job...?" She said, smiling. The guy smirked, and nods.   
"'Name's Vincent. I am the manager." The purple guy purred, before a child ran up to him.  
"THE MACHINE STOLE MY QUARTER!" The child screamed, making Vincent twitch.  
"Oh? Did it now?" He said between clenched teeth and a fake smile, "Here! Have a new one!" He hands the boy a quarter and the boy runs off.  
"So... I'm guessing you are a kid-hater, eh?" She says, chuckling.  
"No... I love kids... Just don't like them like this..." He said, smirking as he got a gleam in his eyes.  
"So... When they sleep?" The girl laughed, remembering her father telling her that.  
"Yes... So quiet and good..." He said, turning away.  
"Same here. So, do you have an opening?" She asked, putting her hands in the hoodie pocket. "I can help with anything ya got. I am a good worker, but I am best with music, videos, and wifi."   
"Great... So you can be a Security Guard."  
"Sounds fun. What's my hours?" She asks, smiling.  
"Midnight to 6 am."  
"I was always more of a night owl. I will do it!" She says, glad to have a job.  
"Also... There is a room just behind your office... Don't go in there or you are fired..." He said, warning me.  
"Sounds easy enough... Can I stick around and help?" She asked, looking around. She wanted to go see Foxy, and Freddy. They were her favorite animatronics. Bonnie was so-so, and Chicka annoyed her slightly.  
"Of course. Welcome to the FazBear family, Vivian..." He said, his voice smooth again.  
"Thanks, Vince."   
She immediately heads for Pirate's Cove.  
"I wouldn't go over there. He has been.... Out of order for the past 30 years. He doesn't look good."  
"I have to see him. He was my first Captain. Besides... If I shall perish... Burn my body at sea." She chuckles, and hops over the velvet rope. She passes mirrors with waves at the bottom, and smiles slightly. She was tall-ish, with long really dark brown hair that covered one eye, and one neon green eye. She wore a black hoodie and loose dark blue jeans with tons of pockets. She wore her black sandals with them, which kinda pointed out her pale-ish skin tone. At least she was 'blessed' with a rather large bust...  
"Trust me.... It will ruin your childhood to see him." He called out before going to deal with a birthday party.  
"Heh... My childhood is already ruined, Vincent..." She goes behind the curtain, and wanted to cry what she saw. A disrepair and nearly ruined Foxy in a slump. "Oh Foxy... What happened, my Captain...?" She picks up his felt hat, and bows her head. It was then she heard creaking and a familiar voice come up.  
"A-a-a-arrrr, matey!! W-w-w-w-Welcome to Pirate's C-c-c-c-Cove!" Foxy stood up, grinning and twitching slightly.  
"Captain Foxy! You are ok! I... I am so happy!" She said, genuinely happy. She hands him his hat, which he gladly takes.  
"M-m-m-My name is C-c-c-c-c-Captain Foxy!! What i-i-i-is your name, L-l-l-l-l-lass?"  
"The name's Captain Vivian, at ye service." She bows low, respecting the old captain.  
"EH? A f-f-f-f-fellow Captain?"  
"Ey! I run me own ship.... for now. I came to see the famous Captain Foxy, and perhaps learn some of your mighty ways." She said, smiling happily.  
"Well Ye came to the right place!" His voice seemed to be fixing itself and some kids heard the commotion and left singing time to see Foxy.  
"I will steer the kiddies away... They need to be a bit bigger to be pirates like us, eh Foxy?" She said, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble.  
"Nay! Foxy could always use some more crew members! Mine left long ago...." He said sadly,   
"Oh Foxy..." She hugged the fox, which made him pause for a moment.  
"Pirate's do not hug! Pirate's are tough!" He puffed out his chest which made some of the kids laugh who were looking beyond the curtain.  
"Aye... But when a pirate is addressing an old Captain of theirs... Me thinks it's allowed." She said, making the pirate tilt his head.  
"Have me and ye met before?" He asked, scratching his helm with his hook.  
"A long time ago, Captain. So long, it is but a mere memory..." She gently brushes away her hair, to show her other eye a deep blue, a very obvious contrast to her left neon green eye. "I was about 6 years old... I had a birthday here. It was when I first became a pirate..." She sighed at the memory. "Everyone ignored me and just was so loud and annoying... my parents were fighting... and I left my own party to come over here, to cry and get away... You came over to me and made me part of your crew." She smiled, that being the only good part of the party. "We plundered and played... sang and danced... and you gave me a pirates hat, which I STILL have..."  
"AY!! First Mate Vivian! First time OL' Foxy made a wee lass a part of his crew."  
"You remember me?" She asked, surprised.  
"Foxy may seem rusty but I got a memory like a sea lion!"   
"Well, you and I can catch up, for I work here now." She said, smiling. She liked the salty sea fox, and hoped to see him more.  
"What times on the clock should Foxy be expecting ye?" He asked.  
"Midnight to 6, and random times during the day." She said, and the fox froze immediately.  
"Come back to ye ship... Foxy needs to tell you a secret..." He said, his voice strained.  
She looked confused, but followed the robot fox, unknowing that Vincent saw the whole thing. He narrowed his eyes, but was unable to follow with all the kids around.  
"What's up, Captain Foxy?" She asked.  
"Ol' Foxy and the rest of the Fazbear Landlubbers are different at night time..."  
"What do you mean, different?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Her royal blue eye hidden again.  
"Foxy and Fazbear's crew become.... A wee violent at night time if ye catch Ol' Foxy's drift..."   
"Violent...? Like... Harming the guard violent or destruction of the ship?" She asked, whispering.  
"Ye will be attempted to be stuffed in a Fazbear suit violent."   
"Oh shit...!" She said, starting to pace back and forth quickly.   
"Ye haven't caught Ol' Vincent's eye have ye?" he asked quickly.  
"I... I have. He was rude until he looked at me... He gave me the job as soon as I said I was looking for one." She said, nervous, "He seemed... annoyed at a kid when he screamed that a machine took his quarter..."  
"Ye Vincent does not like machines nor the way children are... Stay away from Ol' Vincent..."  
"Is he a bad man?" She asked  
"I would lock---"  
"What's going on, Vivian?" Vincent came back and smiled in a weird way.  
"I was just chatting with Captain Foxy here. He remembers me from the ol' days, right Captain?" She asked, acting innocent and normal. She hiddenly winked at Foxy, who caught it.   
"Of course! Ye and Foxy have been catching up..."  
"So... He isn't totally broken after all..." Vincent grinned. "Ol' Foxy here is a favorite of mine... I was upset when he was... decommissioned."  
Foxy gave him a look like he wanted to bite him.  
"Well, as you can see, our favorite captain is fine, and might be returning to the ship." Vivian said, looking at Foxy and taking Vincent's hand, distracting him. "Vince, care to show me where the office is? I wanna get comfortable and know what I'm doing when night comes."  
"Of course... Right this way..." He said, smirking with glee.  
She looked at Foxy as she was taken away, and smiles weakly at him. She passes Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica as she's taken to the office, who stare at her as she past. They share a glance, and sigh. Yet another guard to take the place of the last.  
"Well, here it is... Your shitty, cramped office where you'll be stuck for the next five days." He said.  
"It's kinda cute, actually..." She spoke, seeing the plushies and sitting in the chair.   
Vincent chuckled, and looked her over once more.  
"So... you the working girl of the relationship...?" Vincent asked, smiling.  
"I'm not with anyone... and I needed a job." She answered, hiding a slight smile.  
"You needed a job here?" He asked, slightly sounding confused.  
"Parents kicked me out. Said I was a lazy do-nothing teen." She admitted. "I was working on becoming a singer, or an author."   
"Sounds like something my mom would say... Oh wait she did... And look at how I proved her wrong!" He said, seeming to have a hidden hint of proudness in his voice.  
"Owning a very popular restaurant for family and friends is a major achievement." She said.   
"I don't own this place. Mr. Freddy does. I'm just a day security guard and in charge of getting the new night guards..." He said, his voice kinda darker.  
"Ah... Still, you have to be strong and courageous to be a guard... You must be tough." She said, flattering Vincent. She knew how to appease people, having been the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. McTerron, one of the fanciest and richest people ever.  
"Thank you, Vivian..." Vincent said, before being called out by some parents. After Vivian explores every corner of the office, noting the places where she could hide and what she could use as a weapon, she heads out, to see Freddy entertaining some kids and Bonnie was playing the guitar on stage. Chicka was handing out pizzas and Foxy was peeking out from the curtain. She surveys the place, looking for places to hide and what could be used as a weapon. She saw the guitar and smiled. That would come in handy if she was trapped out of the office, or chased out.   
Freddy looked up, and saw Vivian again. He noticed how she was looking around the pizzeria, and decided to talk to her. He distracted the kids with a game, and headed for Vivian.  
"Hello! I'm Freddy Fazbear!! Welcome to Freddy's Pizzeria! Where magic and fun come to life!" He said his usual slogan, being implanted in his memory chip.  
"Heyy Freddy! I'm Captain Vivian, Vivian is fine, though some call me Viv. Nice to see you again!" She said, being her usual chipper self.  
"Hello, Vivian! I'm so happy to meet you and I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time together!" He said, trying to get past his coding.  
"Yeah, I bet we will, Fred." She said, remembering Foxy's words. "I hope you will be kind to me while at night too."   
"Have you met Foxy yet?" He asked, going back to his old programming to talk to her. Since Foxy was broken he could talk without having to use his coding.  
"Yeah. I have. He and I go way back, Fazbear." She says, sounding a bit friendlier again. "He warned me, so don't worry."  
"Great! Don't forget to come to sing along time with the other kids!" He said before walking away, sighing internally as his spirit seemed to be lighter knowing she was prepared.  
"Sure. I love to sing!" She walks beside him, and looks at him. "You are my next favorite, Freddy. Foxy is first, but you are also a good guy in my book."  
Freddy smiled, and started up the band. They played for a couple of hours, singing some kid songs before it was time to close up. Kids started to cry which made Vincent twitch as he kept a forced smile on as they left.  
"Hey Vince, for a quiet kid lover, you really handled the crowd." Vivian said, making Vincent relax a bit, and made the animatronics freeze for a mere second.  
"Thank you, Vivian... You know a lot about children... and how to make them... smile." Vincent answered, smiling a bit genuinely. He wiped down the counters, keeping a close eye on the animatronics.  
"I should... I was one once, and I still consider myself one. I haven't let go of my inner child. It still giggles and plays, even on my saddest days..." She said, remembering one of her poems. She sighed, and looked at him.   
"Beautiful... Say, Vivian, how much do you sleep?" He asks, smiling.  
"Eh... 3 to 5 hours on weekdays, and 15 hours during the weekends. Why?" She asked in return, confused at the weird question.  
"Care to join me for dinner one of these nights?" He asked, smooth and gentlemanly. Foxy peered out from behind the curtain, glaring at Vincent. Captain Vivian was HIS first lassie! He needed permission of the Captain!  
"Sure. Nowhere fancy though. I don't care for the fancier places." She said, not seeing Foxy. "Just let me know a general date." She knew of Foxy's warning, but Vincent seemed like an okay guy, other than the general kid disliking and strange flirting. She found him strangely cute, actually, and the unusual like for purple, his eyes even slightly royal purple, made him even cuter, but she also wanted to find out what Foxy was worried about. What about Vincent was so dangerous?  
"How about-"  
"Hello, Kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's! Where magic and fun come to life! Are you ready to have some fun?" Freddy said, smiling as he interrupted Vincent.  
Vivian nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Freddy's voice, and Vincent slightly shook with anger. She saw him and gave him a reassuring smile.   
"It's ok, Vincent. They don't ever power down, do they?" She asked, changing the subject, "I hope they don't cause too much trouble for me tonight..."  
"Vivian, why don't you go check the breakers for me? I want to check over... the animatronics..." Vincent said, smiling.  
"Sure. I can do that."   
As soon as she leaves, Vincent turns to Freddy, looking evil and mean.   
"Listen, you worthless bag of bolts. Vivian is new, and could be a... an interesting person to me. You will NOT screw this up for me!!!" He snarled, holding back the bear with a finger.  
"Arr, mateys!! Welcome to Pirate's Cove!! Prepare to P-p-k-k-Kill..." He twitched and sparked as his eyes went black for a second before resuming their color.  
"You all are broken trash that should be scraped!" Vince growled loudly.  
"AYE!!! OL' FOXY IS NOT A PIECE OF SCRAP!!" Foxy yelled, trying to get off his stage before glitching and jumping back onto it.  
"See? You can't." Vince smirked viciously, and walked up to the stage. "You will never leave the stage until---"  
"We were something amazing.... If it wasn't for you..." Bonnie said sadly,   
"Shut up bunny boy. You all are just..." Vincent laughed darkly. "I promise to leave her... alive. I can't say that YOU will do the same! I figure YOU all will kill her!"  
"P-P-Please CHOKE on some lovely pizza!" Chicka forced out, her smile still on her face.  
"Hey! Vincent! I looked at the breakers. Seems you all need an update!" Vivian reentered the room, having not heard any of the chatter.  
"I will ask the Mr.Freddy to update the breakers. Thank you Vivian. You are a good worker." Vincent said, putting on the nice smile again.  
"Hey, Kiddie? You ready to rock out with Bonnie the Bunny?" Bonnie asked, playing a chord on his guitar.  
"Hel-- Heck yeah Bonnie. Maybe tomorrow I will bring MY guitar! I know some rocking tunes that the kids will love!" Vivian said, smiling.  
"We love new members of the band!!" Freddy said  
"Good. I plan on remaining and playing for a long time, crew." Vivian said, hoping they all got the hint.  
"Well... I better get going... Have fun..." Vincent said, slightly miffed he was ignored but kept the smile on his face as he headed toward the door.  
"Hey, Vince! You wanna get coffees in the morning?" She asked, smiling slightly.  
"Don't drink coffee...." Vincent said, turning slightly.  
"Me neither. I always get peanut butter frappe with a shot of caramel, without the caffeine." She said, winking, "Or a Pepsi. I could live on the stuff. You care to wake up with me?"   
"How about I bring some toast also? Man, I would die without the stuff..." he said, sighing dreamily.  
"Toast is brilliant! I love when you butter it just after it comes out of the toaster so it melts into the bread... ahhh..." She smiles, giggling. "I can eat it plain too, when I am really hungry."  
"Sounds like a date then... Until the morning, Vivian..." Vincent said, leaving the restaurant with a grin of victory taken from a killer.   
"How could ye not take Ol' Foxy's advice?"   
"Look Foxy, I have to find out what is so bad about him. My curiosity is stronger than my fear, Captain." Vivian said, looking at Foxy.  
"Me and those land lubbers over there could tell you that!" He growled, turning away to his stage.  
"What did he do, then? Tell me!" She said, looking at them all.  
"Why don't you ask the others...?" Bonnie grumbled but still kept a smile on his face.  
"Freddy? What happened? What did Vincent do that was so terrible?" Vivian asked, looking confused.  
"He k--k---k-----...." Freddy started to glitch bad, his eyes turning dark for a moment before stopping.  
"Damn!" She slams her fists on the table, aggravated and scared for the night to come.  
"Oh righty oh.... We are cursed to never say...."   
"Shit..." She sighed, and rubbed the back of her head. She looks at Foxy. "Captain... I know that Pirates don't hug... but... Can I have one from everyone before midnight? For strength?"  
"We can't come off the stage until night time..." Chica said.  
"Then, I will come to you!" She walks onto the stage, and smile as she hugs everyone, then goes to Foxy. "Try not to strain yourself, ya salty sea fox... I will see you as soon as the horizon shines with sun's light..."  
"Well! Come over here and give Ol' Foxy a hug..." He grumbled but he knew that if he could cry he would have. They all didn't want 12 am to come around as they like this new security guard and didn't want her to die.  
She hugged the fox tight, and looked at him. "I am going to get some pirates gear and repair you to sailin' strength tomorrow, Captain. I promise."  
"Thanks, Lass... You better head to your office now..." He said, smiling softly at her.  
"Yeah... Be careful guys! Be safe! And... May you all rest well." She said, heading for the office.  
"Be careful about Him!!!" Chica yelled out before all the animatronics glared at her.  
"I will Chicka. I will find out what he has done. I am good at figuring out things." She said, nodding once, thinking she meant Vincent.


	2. Chapter 2

She entered the office, and saw a microphone laying there. It looked like Freddy's. She picked it up, and turned it on.   
"Hello hello? Check check..." She said, before looking at the cameras. She saw the time was only 10, and ran back out. "Fred bear! Your mic was in the office..."  
Freddy waved his up in the air, in his hand like it had been all day.  
"Could this be a back up? Hm... Sorry for the bother!"  
"It could be... Never mind... Just put it back where you found it..." he said.  
"It was on my desk, and it wasn't there earlier when Vincent showed me the office, Freddy. Is it Vincent's?" She asked, tilted head. She looked it over, and it was light for a microphone...  
"No! Just put it back!" He said, looking worried.  
"Fine fine... So light... Like a small child could carry it... Almost feather..." She finally saw lettering on the dark mic, though very faded. "M... Mar.... Mari-"  
"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!!!" They all screamed, waving their arms.  
She jumped at the outburst, dropping the mic. It hit the ground with a hard thud, making a weird sound. "Sorry! Sorry!" She bends down and picks it up, sighing. Who ever owned the mic scared the crew, and that made her slightly scared as well.  
"Just... Don't mess with it alright?"  
"Got it. Is there any other objects I should be cautious of?"  
"Wind ye's music box on ye's desk!" Foxy called out.  
".................Music box?" She suddenly blinked, and looked down the kiddie hall, to see the Prize Corner room light up. She furrowed her eyes, and started to head for the hall.  
"Don't! Just let him go to sleep!" Chica said, whispering loudly.  
"Who?!? Who are you all so scared of--"  
Suddenly her phone went off, playing the 'smile' song. She hummed a few bars, before picking up.  
"Yello? Vivian the pirate here." Foxy slightly smiled at that.  
"Hey baby girl..." A woman's voice said, her mother.  
"Mom? What are you calling me for?" All the animatronics turned, the word mom special to them.  
"I wanted to check up on you... and to apologize for your father's actions."  
"Well... He was harsh. He didn't need to insult me and be so---" Foxy tilted his head, and wondered what made Vivian turn such a shade of red.   
"I know, I know..."  
"Look mom. I need to go. I am working, and I dont need YOU to apologize for HIM!" Vivian started to get angry, and shake slightly from the anger and hurt she felt building.  
"I just wanted to make things right..."  
"YOU CAN'T." Vivian hissed, making the animatronics flinch. They all turned away and Chica shook slightly at her voice. "HE HAS HURT ME FOR THE LAST TIME MOM. YOU CAN'T FIX THIS, AND YOU NEVER WILL!"  
"Vivian please! Come home, we can make everything normal and happy again!" Her mother begged, trying to convince her.  
"What is the real reason you are calling me? Huh? Does it have something to do with Tommy?"   
".... Honey.... He disappeared after you left..." Vivian froze.  
"Tommy's gone??" Vivian choked, "He's only 7!"  
"He went to go find you... Please... Come home and we can send out a message to say he can come home now..."   
"Why the HELL did you let him leave?!? Mother! YOU... No. I have work. You have to fix your mistake!"  
"We would never let him alone! He went with a police officer/security guard looking man to find you!  
"Security guard...?" She froze, and shook. "What did the police officer look like?" She prayed it wasn't Vincent, that her mother would use anything other than the color purple...  
"He had long black hair, and blue eyes. He said he worked for district 354..."  
She let out a sigh of relief. "Did he leave a name, mom?"  
"Walter Norway." Her mother answered, before she paused, "Vivian, somebody's knocking. I have to go. I love you."  
"I love you too, Mom. Be careful, eh?" They both hung up, and Vivian sat down, hiding her head in her hands. She felt so raw, so used, so alone, and so broken... She felt it in the air around her, the heartache, the sorrow, the... hatred. She could feel it now, during the nighttime. It wasn't there during the day, but she could definitely feel emotions swirling.   
"What is going on with ye?" Foxy asked, wanting off his stage so bad.  
"Everything. My mother is defending me as usual, and my father is... is being himself. I get so... angry, so frustrated at him that I want to... Nevermind. Its in the past. Tommy is missing. He is... my adopted brother. He runs off often, but..." Her phone vibrated, and a text appeared on the screen.   
{Vivian, your brother is safe. The police officer brought him back! Still, consider coming home. We miss you. Love mom}  
"Nevermind. Tommy is ok. No reason for me to go home now, Mom..." she murmured softly. She sighed, and pulled out a bottle from her pocket. Painkillers, for her pain she on off again had. She had it now, all over her body, feeling she was being cut and stabbed by a sharpened knife. She popped one in her mouth, and swallowed. She hated her chronic pain, and emotional/mental pain, but she loved to get scrapped and scraped from having fun.   
"Maybe you should bring your brother here?" he asked.  
"I... Yeah. Sure. I will see if I can." She said, smiling softly as she stood up. She stretched, and groaned as joints popped.  
"A new first mate?"   
"Maybe... He's more into music than piracy." She said, making Bonnie smile happily. She sighed, and looked at the microphone still in her hand. She looked down the hall, and saw the lights were off in the Prize Corner. She searched her memories, making a face as she tried her hardest to figure out who was in Prize Corner...  
"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Prize Corner... Well, looks like you won a lot of tickets.... What would you like to have.... maybe a stuffed Foxy the Pirate...? You seem to like him...." She murmured, a voice coming to her in the memory. She could only remember the voice, the image fuzzy and the name evading her. She gripped her head, a headache forming as she tried to think.  
"Where did you hear that?" Chica asked, shocked.  
"Long ago... When I came here the first time. I played with Foxy... And won a lot of tickets from games. I... I went into the Prize Corner... and... and someone... helped me choose my prizes. A soft whisper... Black and white... a smile... urk..." She sits down and rubs her head, the headache turning into a migraine.   
"Just.... Don't worry about it too much..." Bonnie said, messing with his guitar.  
"It bugs me. I usually have a pretty good memory! But this one is... fuzzy. I can only remember the words... and the voice." She said, before sighing. She heads for the office, holding the mic. She grips it, and turns her head as she walking. "I will figure out the secrets of this place... Have a good night guys. I will survive... I hope." She gets in the office, with 5 minutes to spare. She sits down, and holds the microphone.  
Suddenly, a recording began to play, on its on.  
"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your . Um, I actually worked in that office before you. So, I know it can be a bit , but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?  
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "   
Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. So, remember, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.  
So, just be aware, Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long.   
Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. h.   
Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. . I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."  
"This must be made a long time ago...." Vivian muttered, raising an eyebrow. She looked at the clock, and it said 12:05. "Shit..."  
Hours pass, and it was 2 am when she noticed that Bonnie and Chicka were gone. She searched over the cameras, and frowned. Either they were hiding, or they were too close...  
"Hmm....?"  
She turned to the right door and pushed the light switch. Nothing. She then turned to the left... and Bonnie shone with a shine. "SHIT!"  
She closed the door, breathless. Bonnie banged once on the door, and she quivered. The bunny said not a word, just walked away. When she felt safe, she opened the door again, and sighted. "They are sneaky little bastards, aren't they?" She murmured. She looked at her phone, and pulled up her music. She chose a soft song, just to fill the air. She began to relax, and she looked at the microphone she had returned. She laid it next to the phone and turned it on. The music played louder, and filled the hallways.  
"Heaven, please sing for me a song of life. Heaven, take me into your skies. There's no place here for me to hide my cries. Night and day, I am missing you. (ooh) I know I'm here for the magic. All your stars guiding me through and through. (Oh) Why, this loneliness feels like forever, and ever I gotta be, I gotta be in your arms baby...  
You're so close, so close. And it's you that I believe in, I believe in... So, close, but far away so far .I can't touch. I'll hold on. Cause it's you I love so dearly... When the the rain the storm, and all it's done Caress me with your sweet lullaby...   
Heaven, please sing for me a song of life. Heaven, save me in my dreams tonight. Someday these wings will perish in your side. Night and day I call for you. Flashes of moments of tragic. Wandering souls, they fell along the way. Tell me you will never leave me... forever and ever. I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, hear me...  
You're so close, so close And it's you I believe in, I believe in! So close but faraway, I seek for your light I'll hold on Cause for you my hearts keep beating. When the wind, the fire and all is gone Caress me with your sweet lullaby...  
Will you be my light? Will you be my strength? Promise you won't let go... I'll never betray (And) in the end of time Still my love's gonna be there  
You're so close, so close And it's you I believe in, I believe in So close but faraway, I seek for your light. I'll hold on Cause for you my hearts keep beating. When the wind, the fire and all is gone. Caress me with your sweet lullaby..."  
She feel a calmness take over, the song somewhat making the raw emotions in the air slightly dim. "Give me strength..." She sighed, looking through the cameras again.  
Thumping was heard down the hallway, coming closer to the open left door.  
"Hell no!" She hit the button, and the door shut quickly, making someone very unhappy as he or she beat on the door. "Go away! I don't want any cookies yer selling!" She said.  
The hours pass, and she noticed some things. Freddy didn't ever leave the stage, though she did notice he seemed to move just the slightest when it became darker. Chicka and Bonnie were the most energized, being the only ones that snuck up to the door. Foxy... Foxy was hiding behind the pirate cove curtain, only every once in a while poking his head out.   
Vivian whistled in relief when 6 came, but she waited until 6:30 to come out of the office. She walked out, and held the mic in her hands, prepared to use it as a weapon if it came down to it.  
"Guys? You ok now?" She called out, the mic raised in attack.  
"Ahoy, lass! Ye survived the first night? How was Ol' Foxy?" he asked, smiling as he saw she was alive and he was worried when she didn't come out at 6.  
"Bonnie and Chicka were the major pains, Freddy stayed on stage, and you were playing peek-a-boo with me from behind the curtain." She notified him, smiling as she left the hall. She put the microphone in her hoodie pocket before they saw she had it.  
"Welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!!" Freddy said, his coding the strongest.  
"Do you want to hear some music?" Bonnie asked.  
"What the land lubbers mean is if ye wound ye music box?" Foxy asked.  
"I... I forgot..." She admitted, wincing as they were shocked.  
"How is ye alive?!" Foxy exclaimed.  
"I played some of my music. A song called Fallen Angel... I played it, and I placed the microphone next to my phone. It made it louder..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I have plenty of music on my phone... and this place has wifi, which gets me even more music..."  
The others looked at each other, not having known about the loophole.  
"Well, as long as ye is safe it does not matter..."  
"What is the music box for? What happens if the music stops?" She asked, the curiosity burning in her.  
"Have you checked out Prize Corner yet?" Chica said on instinct. The others glared at her, they not wanting to bother HIM.  
"Prize Corner... Thats right. Thank you Chicka... First, let's get some tickets." She said, smiling. She played some easy games as Freddy, Chica and Bonnie went over to Foxy to chat about the newest guard. She finally got enough tickets to get some nice things, and she walked down the hall, as the animatronics watched, frightened and curious as how HE reacted to her.  
"Welcome to Prize Corner.... What would you like today?" A soft voice said from the pop up box.  
"You... Who are you?" She asked in a quiet voice. She felt like she needed to stay quiet.  
"I'm the Marionette... You know me, Vivian... How is Tommy by the way?" the voice asked, staying soft and quiet.  
"A-Ah..." She was slightly surprised the voice immediately knew her, just by her voice. "Tommy is fine sir..."  
"Are you sure about that?" the voice asked, slightly amused.  
"What do you mean, am I sure? He is with... them. My parents." She felt a slight anger building up, she didn't know why.  
"Just because someone is home doesn't mean they are fine..." He said.  
"He is an ignorant kid. He doesn't see them like I do. He's fine." She said.  
"I've met Tommy... He understands everything as every kid does. They see but don't speak until they meet me... He is smart, don't miss that."  
"Marionette... Why are the animatronics so... cautious with you?" She asked, changing the subject.  
"I hold many secrets and I am not the same at night like the others. I can control myself and move around at ease."  
"I figured. You need the music why?" She asked.  
"Yes. Like when I was alive. It makes me still and calm."  
She looked away, knowing the feel. Her music made her move, made her feel alive. She looked around, noticing the prizes new and old. Then she froze. Alive??  
"A... A... Alive?" She asked.  
"I was alive once and it is up to you to find out why I am not, now."  
"Has every guard tried?" She questioned, brushing her hair aside, wondering a bit closer.  
"Some, many do not last long enough to see me or they do not care." it said, the box slightly wiggling.  
"Any advice for the future to come?" She asked, creeping closer. She had a hand on her phone, in her hoodie pocket.  
"Be wary of those who yearn to deceive. They will only cause trouble for you and those you love."  
"May... May I see you?" She asked, standing beside the box. She was so curious to see the being of her past, unable to remember the figure.  
"Night 3. Just keep playing the music till then."  
"Any requests?" She chuckled at the small joke.  
"Lullabies."  
"Righto. I will play lullabies for you, Marionette." She said, smiling a bit. "I have some tickets to redeem... I want a plushie Foxy, and..." She saw a weird looking plushie, black and white, with a red smile. "This little guy. How much?"   
"100 tickets..." he said.  
"Here you are... and I will spread the rest of my winnings with the kids that come in." She smiled, and turned to leave with the two plushies, before a small yellow bear fell down. She bent over to pick it up. It looked like Freddy, only golden in color. "Who is this...? A repaint of Fred?"  
"He is Golden Freddy... Look at cam 2B and you get a surprise..." he said, cryptically.  
"Golden...? Urk!" She held her head, and groaned. Small flashes pass her, and she shook her head. "Ah... Duly noted. How much?"  
"50 tickets..." He said.  
"Done." She left the tickets, and smiled. "Rest well, Marionette." She leaves, with the three stuffies. She sees the other animatronics in their places, and she heads for her backpack, which she had forgotten by the door, but Foxy saw the plushies.  
"Ol' Foxy, HIM, and... Where did ye find him?"   
"Gold Fred? He was on the floor... I bought him. He looks so cute..." She puts the plushies in her bag, and puts it on her back. She groans, and looks around. "Why?"  
"Ask the land lubbers... Fred Bear should know..." He said, shrugging, but knew he had never seen it before.  
"I will... but I have to go get my fix. I will be back in a bit guys. Just need to get my sugar and my caffeine." She said, yawning. She was about to leave, when she nearly ran into Vincent. "Oh! Vincent! Nearly ran ye over!"  
"Good morning, Vivian... I brought our breakfast." Vincent said, holding a drink carrier and a toaster, along with a bag of bread and butter with jam.   
"Wow! You just saved me a walk, Vincent." SHe said, smiling. She took the drinks, and went to the counter. She sat down the drinks.  
"The pepsi is yours... The mountain dew is mine." He said, smiling slightly, before looking at the animatronics. "Did... they... give you any trouble?"  
"Naw. Perfectly behaved." She said, taking a sip before moaning with pure joy. "Caffeineeeeee.... My precioussssss..."  
"Perfectly behaved...??" Vincent glared at the animatronics, which did the same to him.  
"Yeah. No issues. Care to hook us up with the food? I will play some music. I have some jams." She said, hooking up her phone to the stereo. She plays the song Hide & Seek by Johnny T, which makes Vincent grin and the animatronics frown. Vivian starts to dance, and Foxy watches with interest, as does Freddy, though he is watching with confusion and curiosity.  
"You dance well... and I like the song choice." Vincent said, smirking as he started the toast.  
"Yarr! You kiddies ready for a good Ol' pirate hoedown?" Foxy asked, wanting the attention off of Vincent.  
Vivian giggled, and watched as Foxy danced. Vincent glared at Foxy, and grinned as he mouthed something. {I am ALIVE, and you are nothing but a rusty robot. Who do you think she will want?}  
"Arrr!! Matey Vincent? Are ye a pirate or a landlubber?!" He asked, knowing he would have to answer.  
Vivian turned to face Vincent, and he forced a smile, his thoughts turning to bodily harm of the Fox. "I... I am a pirate... C-Captain Foxy." he said, buttering the toast, forcing the last bit out. Vivian turned the music to another song, a piratic tune, for the fox. Foxy smirked and started to dance a pirate jig.  
"Aye, Captain Foxy, you dance well, but methinks I can do betterrr!" Vivian said, mimicking Foxy's movements while adding a few moves of her own.  
"Good, lassie!!" he said, laughing heartily.  
Vincent watched, anger building to his past levels. He needed something to... to end. He grinded his teeth, and Freddy saw this, scared. Vincent was acting like he did when he... he... The past.  
"That is enough, lassy.... Eat ye toast to grow strong!" Foxy said quickly, not wanting her hurt like the last time he was like this.  
"Food!" Vivian skipped over to the counter, making Vincent relax the slightest. He saw a child in her, which made a dark desire arise. He needed his knife... "Looks good Vince!" She took a bite, and wiggled happily. Vincent smiled, and grabbed his knife. He used it to butter more toast, and noticed the animatronics looking nervously at the knife. He smirked, and knew he had the upper hand this time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Glad you like it... I knew you and I had... a lot in common." Vincent said, chuckling.  
"Yeah. Toast and caffeine." She said, joking.  
"Have you ever---"  
"VIVIAN!!"  
Vivian turned to see her best guy friend, Quil. He was a moderately good lookin guy with longish brown hair and dancing dark brown eyes. He didn't see her as a girl, more like a partner in crime. He loved to wrestle and fight with her, but she always beat him, for she took classes in Karate and Tai Chi.   
"Q! What the 'ell you doin here?" Vivian asked, hugging the male. He squeezed her tight, and released her.   
"I want to fight! I learned some new moves..." Q said, grinning.  
"Not now, Quil. Im at work, and the kids will be in soon. I can't bleach blood out that quick." She said, smirking. Foxy frowned, as did Freddy. Chica nearly squawked, and Bonnie fiddled with his guitar.  
"Come on! I can take you down this time!" Quil said, stomping his foot.  
"Last time I broke your damned arm." She said, huffing.  
"It was a lucky shot!" Quil snorted, grumbling.  
"It was a piece of cake taking you down!" Vivian said, laughing.  
"Fine! After work! But then I get to take you down a notch!" Quil said.  
"As if! I will break your other arm, Q, and maybe a leg for good measure!" Vivian snickered.  
"Yeah right! See ya later then, Vivian..." Quil left, planning his moves against Vivian. She sighs and looks at Vincent, who was smirking again.  
"Close... friends?" Vincent asked, liking the thought of her violent.  
"Oh yeah. Quil and I were raised basically together. We love to pick fights with each other... Last time I accidentally broke his arm and broke his nose. There was blood everywhere." She said, smiling at the memory.  
"Sounds... fun." Vincent's eyes brightened at the word blood and licked his lips, imagining the scene.   
"Yeah, it is. He gets some good shots, but I practice all the time." She says, grabbing another piece of toast.  
"Breaking bones... and blood..." Vincent murmured, suppressing a groan of satisfaction. Freddy noticed, and looked at Foxy, wondering what they should do to change the subject. He didn't want the 'need' in Vincent to arise again.  
"Hello, kid! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's! A place where magic and fun come alive!" Freddy said as it was time to unlock the doors.  
((RINGITY RING RING VIVIAN! PICK UP THE WHAT-CHA-MAH-CALLIT AND ANSWERRRRR!))  
Vivian picked up the phone and answered. "Yello?" She listened for a while, and sighed, "Yeah... I can. For little Julie sure. I will be there in a bit." She hung up, and looked at Vince. "I will be back later, I have to help out a friend of mine."  
"I can't wait to see you again, Vivian..." Vincent said, putting away his stuff.   
"See ya Vincent. See you guys later!" She called as she left.  
As soon as she left, Vincent laughed loudly and unkindly.   
"She's a violent little girl, isn't she? I can have such fun with that..." He said, looking at the animatronics.  
"Ye will never get her on ye side! The lass has us!" Foxy growled out.  
"She broke the boy's arm? AND she finds it FUN!" Vincent said, pulling out his keys to unlock the doors.  
"It doesn't mean she is bad... Foxy broke Freddy's mic and thought it was hilarious..." Chica mumbled.  
"We shall see..." Vincent said, letting the children in.  
It was a few hours before Vivian returned, but in a much different outfit. She was in a princess-y purple dress with a tiara and a wand. She wore long white gloves and had modest make-up on. Vincent, as soon as he saw her, grinned wildly. Purple was his favorite...  
"ITS A PRINCESS!!!" A girl screamed, making the crew look and go wide eyed.  
"Ah..." Vivian blushed, and debates, before saying, "Yes. I am Princess Vivian, who rarely comes to the Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria."  
Vincent watched with interest, snickering at the sight of the animatronics confusion and hatred of the color. He was about to go over and become "Prince" Vincent, when Foxy spoke up.  
"Ye is a princess?" Foxy asked, feeling some old coding kick in when he was forced to do anything to act like a pirate. He saved it for later, just in case.  
"Yes... I am..." She said, making the parents smile and the kids smile and fawn over her. She signed napkins and danced with the children, smiling and acting like a 'proper' princess. She got thank you's from the parents, and she finally sat down, getting a moment to sit.  
"You look nice out there..." Vincent said.  
"Thanks. I was the backup princess for a friend's kid's birthday. I couldn't change... and I thought I would visit in the outfit." She said, smiling as she sat in a 'proper' princess way.  
"Ah... I see... Love the purple dress..." He said, smirking as he plainly looked her up and down.  
"I can see that, Vincent... " She blushed and giggled. "Purple is a favorite of mine as well... This is actually my dress. I own it."  
"You should wear it more..." he said, playing with a piece of fabric.  
"A special appearance of Princess Vivian every so often...? Maybe we need to get you a purple suit... so Prince Vincent can come too..." She said, winking. Vincent chuckled, and his hand started to stray to her neck...  
Foxy noticed this and took his chance, yarring loudly making everyone look at him including Vivian.  
"YARR!!! The Princess shall be mine!!" He yarred and stepped toward the edge of the stage making the kids scream in delight as they watched the show.  
"Hm...?" Vivian said, wondering what he was doing.  
"He can't possibly..." Vincent murmured, tilting his head slightly.  
Foxy jumped off the stage, looking shaken but never stopped his journey to Vivian. He picked her up before running back to the stage, jumping back on and putting her on the ship, grabbing an old plastic sword.  
"How the hell...?!?!?" Vincent hissed quietly, having never seen Foxy leave the stage, except for his very brief time as a night guard.  
Vivian found it ridiculously fun, and pretended to be in dire need of some help.   
"Oh! Help me someone! This handsome pirate has me in his clutches!" Vivian cried, making the kids laugh and enjoy the show. The parents giggle as well, finding it cute. The other animatronics found their coding allowed them to play along and they jumped off the stage.  
"We will save her!" Freddy said, making Bonnie and Chicka nod in agreement.  
Vincent looked shocked, and, for a brief moment, horrified. They could leave the stage. They could be a threat to him.   
The animatronics went over to Foxy's stage, pretending to have a battle before Foxy was wounded, allowing the landlubbers to bring Vivian back to their stage.   
"ARR!! Ye have defeated Ol' Foxy!!"  
Vivian was having such a wonderful time, acting like she was worn from the battle.  
"Are you ok, Princess Vivian?" Bonnie asked, kneeling along with the others as Freddy took off his hat.  
"Oh! I am fine! Thank you, my brave heroes and heroine! You all have saved me from that devilish pirate captain!" She said, giggling.  
"Ye forgot handsome!" Foxy growled out, making the kids laugh.  
"Handsome too! Maybe we can make him a friend!" She said, winking at Foxy.  
"Pirate! Would you like to be a part of the Freddy Fazbear crew?" Freddy asked.  
"We have good music!" Bonnie chimed in, playing a chord.  
"And good food!" Chica said twirling with her cupcake.  
"Please, Captain Foxy?" Vivian said, acting cute.  
"Yarr... I guess Ol' Foxy has no choice. Yes, Ol' Foxy will join your crew!"  
"Yay! Three cheers for the Fazbear Crew and Captain Foxy!" Vivian cheered, making the kids, and most of the adults as well, cheer and chant.  
They all bowed, and Vivian curtsied. She kissed both Freddy's and Foxy's cheek, making the kids whisper amongst themselves. A few teens that hung in the back snickered, and one female called out, "I ship Vivian with Foxy!!! I SHIP IT!"   
Vivian blushed, and was swooped up in Foxy's arms, him walking back to the 'ship'. Vincent, forgotten and invisible to the crowd, stood shaking in the shadows, furious beyond comprehension. They had ruined HIS chance! How dare THEY! Vincent made his way to the Prize Corner room, where he began to slowly rip off the heads of Foxy and Freddy plushies.  
"NGH! Such... Stupid,,, fucking... MACHINES!" Vincent snarled.  
"What are you doing?" A little girl asked, drinking out of a sippy cup and watching him rip off the head of a Foxy toy.  
Vincent froze, and slowly turned, smirking softly. "Well, little girl... You see the toys are defective, and I must make sure that they stand up to the 'Fazbear' strength." He lied perfectly, his plans changing.  
"Oh... Can I help?" she asked, looking at her parents once calling for her but she ignored them.  
Vincent hid a very evil grin, and nods. "Oh yes... Come back later, after we close... I will take you to the extra special place where we can get soda and pizza and we can test all the toys... If you are good, you can take one with you!" Vincent lied again, doing it perfectly.  
"Ok! I live across the street so it will be fine! I have to get back to my birthday party! Thanks, Mister Purple!" She cheered, about to run back.  
"But remember, its a secret. No one can know. We dont want to hurt any feelings, do we?" He said, acting like it was the worst thing in the world to hurt someone's feelings.  
"Ok... I will! Shhh!" She said, giggling as she ran back.  
"Heh heh heh... It's their fault she dies, you know... You know how I get, puppet..." Vincent said, looking at the large present box.  
There was silence from the box.  
"Oh, I can see you now... Trying to save them... but... as always... YOU. CAN'T." Vincent laughs, winding the box in the room. "How will you attempt this time?"  
"SHE. CAN." he said finally  
Vincent froze, and laughs after shutting the door, as all rooms were soundproof. His laugh was loud and vile, him shaking by the force of it.  
"SHE?? Who, the newest night guard, Puppet? The girl the busted junks try to KILL? Oh, she will be too busy defending herself against YOUR gifts." Vincent laughs, his smirk large. "Oh, I have no worries."  
"HE will make sure of that. He will see right through you and make her stop you."   
"HE?" Vincent tilts his head, still grinning wildly. He thought this was just an empty threat.  
"GF as she calls him." Marionette said.  
"GF...? You mean..." Vincent frowned and snarled. "He has no endoskeleton! He can't move! Don't lie Puppet!"  
"I do not lie. You made sure of that and soon you will know of true pain."  
"Heh heh....Have you seen how she looks at me? I am a friend, a co-worker, and a romantic interest. She doesn't suspect a thing. And who knows? Maybe she will become a PERMANENT member of the fazbear crew... I heard Mr. Freddy is debating on making new animatronics... New bodies to stuff, Puppet!" Vincent laughs.  
"She is not an idiot. She will figure it out." Marionette said.  
"Funny, I think she will look past it. I see some qualities in her that I have... Maybe she will be a part of MY business...." Vincent grinned, and headed for the door.  
"I. Can." he said finally.  
"You. Can't." He leaves the room, with a smile. Vivian was no where to be seen, same with Foxy. The curtains were shut, and Freddy was smiling genuinely, along with Bonnie and Chica, at the curtain.   
"When is Foxy coming back out?" A child asked, pouting. "Why did Princess Vivian take him back stage with that box?"  
"I... I have no idea... Why don't I ask her?" he ground out, walking back there.  
Backstage, Vivian had repaired all the external damage of Foxy's being. He was fully repaired, his voice box made new, his eyes shined and rewired to glow brighter, his teeth shined, and his pelt didn't look like a patch job. She had brought a new pirate's hat, eye patch, and a special item she had specially picked out. A new silver hook, shining like the moon.  
"You look amazing, Foxy! I did a good job for once!" Vivian said, not seeing Vincent.  
"He.... Does..." Vincent ground out, pretending to smile.  
Vivian jumped, having been shocked to hear Vincent. She turned, and smiled.   
"He is the Captain Foxy that everyone knows and loves! OH! Take a look, Foxy!" She took off the cover of the mirror, and Foxy stared.  
"Oi! Ol' Foxy looks like he did oh thirty years ago." he said happily.  
"Lets show everyone else! Freddy is going to be speechless!" SHe said, glad she had kept her promise to the fox.  
"I am too..." He said walking away.  
She walked on stage, and tapped the mic.   
"Boys and girls! Humans and animatronics! I want to introduce the fresh new look of Captain Foxy the Pirate! Everyone give a big ARRRR for Foxyyyyyyyyy!" Vivian said,giggling.  
The kids cheered as they saw Foxy, arring loudly and giggling and just being loud which made Vincent twitch slightly, staring at the birthday girl he saw earlier with a smirk.  
"Soon Vincent... So very soon..." He murmured to himself.  
"Hey, mister... Do you know where the bathroom is?" a teenage boy asked, looking like he was having fun but trying to look bored.  
"That way. On the right. 1st door." Vincent said, laughing.  
"Thanks, bro. Fist bump?" he asked, holding out his fist.  
Vincent fist bumped him, and rolled his eyes as soon as he passed, making sure to go back to watching Vivian. The puppet said she would be the cause of his downfall, that she would find him out and make him feel pain. He chuckled, thinking she would either join him, or be stuffed in a suit like the others.   
"Looks like Freddy and the FazBear crew are jealous, Captain..." Vivian murmured, giggling.  
"Aye! Ye landlubbers are a wee envious of Ol' Foxy are ye?"   
Freddy smiled, and Bonnie pretended to box the air, showing off his toughness. Chica laughed, and Vivian giggled.   
"I am so glad you like your make-over, Foxy. I told you I would fix ye up!" She said, hugging him.  
"Ye did!" Foxy exclaimed, hugging her back but being wary of his new sharp hook  
"I thought Pirates don't hug, Captain?" She teased, giggling.  
"This pirate makes an exception."  
Vivian giggled, and placed a kiss on his cheek.   
"Good. I like hugs." She said, smiling.  
Vincent was furious to say the least. He stalked to the back, fuming with anger.  
"Hgn.... grrrr...." Vincent shook with such raw anger that it was like he was in an earthquake. He went to a special room in the back, smirking as he shut the door behind him.  
"Lets see... Heh heh.... so quiet... no animatronics allowed... just... silence..." Vincent chuckled, looking around happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian had watched Vincent go, and wondered what the room was. She hurried to the bathroom and changed clothes, putting on her comfortable black jeans and white shirt. She walked out, and began to do Vincent's job as he was gone.  
"Yarr! Which kiddy would like to walk ye plank?!" Foxy asked, playing with kids.  
She smiles, and helps a few kids get pizza. She walks around fast, getting things done with a genuine smile and chatting with the parents in the mean time. She walked up to Freddy, and smiled.  
"So, like the makeover, Freddy?" She asked, giggling as she had slightly scared the bear.  
"Having fun, kid?" he asked, his coding still in place but he smiled and nodded.  
"Very much so. I seem to have taken Vincent's place at the moment... And i need to go home and take a nap." She says, yawning. She had been up all night and most of the day. "I hope he comes out soon..."  
The office light suddenly came on.  
"The pit...? Freddy, so any of you go back there during the day?" She asks, wondering.  
"Only one of us..." he said, frowning knowing something was wrong for him to be doing this.  
"Should I?" She asked, wondering if it was safe.  
"You are happy her in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" he said, his coding not allowing him to just say she was safe.  
"Got it. I will be back soon. Watch the kids, Fred bear." She said, heading down the hall.  
Freddy nodded, making sure all the kids stayed there and was alright.  
Vivian walked into the office, almost having a heart attack at what she saw. It was a limp Golden Freddy sitting in her office chair, holding a microphone like Freddy's.  
"You... I have your plushie. Golden Freddy, right?" She asked, as soon as she got her voice back.   
"Yes...." he said, his voice soft and sounding like Freddy's only with a bit more anger and hurt in it along with a twinge of uniqueness.  
"I... I am Vivian. The new night guard." She introduced, though she had the feeling that he already knew.  
"I know..." he said.  
"You and Mari... The guy in the Prize Corner are very special, aren't you? The others hardly mentions either of you." She said, feeling maybe he didn't like for her to say Marionette's name either.  
"We cannot be controlled by Vincent as we have not good ties with the alive world."  
"What is with Vincent? Foxy tried to tell me... Ties with the alive world?" Vivian had so many questions, confused and wondering what she got herself into by taking this job.   
"Vincent has done terrible things to our souls..." he said, not talking about the animatronic souls but the other ones.  
"Souls...? What do you mean?" She asked, needing to know.   
"Of the children..." he said, not willing to play games.  
"Ch-Children???" She choked, looking out into the hallway to see Vincent chatting with the kids. A core of hatred of abusers and evil people resided in her, and she made a dark face.   
"Do not tell him you know... He will only cause harm to ones you love... You must find his weak point and get him while he is down..."  
"I seem to be one. He has... romantic intentions, apparently. Or is that a fucking act? Hell if I know... Maybe he has a fear?" She murmured, growling.  
"Act like you know nothing... If he finds out... He will hurt someone around you that you care about."  
"Unless I fucking stab him in the stomach with a steak knife..." Vivian barely whispered, her voice so very quiet.  
"He won't be stopped that easily..."  
"Damn..." She groaned.  
"Yes..."  
Vincent turns and sees her, grinning like a normal happy man would. She smiles back, making her heart melt a bit. He just had a look about him that made him so trustworthy and friendly. He motions for her to join him, and she gives him a 'one second' motion.  
"He may have a heart... But not for us... If you wish to not help us, it is your choice but know we are still stuck here... That is why we attack you..."  
"I... Maybe I can take him away from here. Make him stay away from children and animatronics. Make him... change." She said, hopeful.  
"Or he may realize you know and kill you."  
She pales, and looks away. Her death. She had thought of it before, many times in fact.   
"Yeah... That too." She murmured, not looking really bothered by the thought.  
"Or he may use Tommy against you."  
"Tommy is never coming here. Ever. Not if I have anything to do with it." She said, freezing.  
"He HAS been here... And he has met him before."  
"He is not coming back." She says, before looking out of the room again. Vincent was heading for her. When she looked back at GF, he was gone.  
"Thanks for the warning..."  
She quickly left, and took Vincent with her.  
"Sorry! The lights were flickering, and I wanted to make sure no kids were back there." She said, lying as smoothly as Vincent.  
"Good job..."  
"VIVVY!!!!"  
Vivian looks up and smiles. It was the birthday girl, Julie, who she had dressed up for. She walked over and spun her around, making the little girl giggle.  
"Well well! If it isn't my favorite little birthday girl! What are you doing here, Julie?" Vivian asked, tickling the girl. Foxy heard this, and smiled.   
"Imma celebrate the rest of the day here! You work here?" She asked, smiling.  
"Yes! I am part time pirate, part time princess, part time security guard!" Vivian said, putting her down.  
"OOOOO! IS that Foxy??" Julie screamed, running over.   
"AYE!! Tis me, lassy!" he said, smiling happily.  
"Captain, this is Julie. She be a dear friend of mine." Vivian said, making Vincent watch very closely. "She is a birthday girl, just like when we first met!"  
"Oi! A birthday lassy is she? You know what birthday lassies get?"   
"What?" Julie asked, tilting her head.  
"A Pirate Initiation!" he said.  
Vivian left Julie with Foxy, to run into Vincent. They were chest to chest, and she immediately blushed wildly.   
"Oh sorry Vince! Didnt see you there!" She said, blinking several times. He chuckled, and his arm went around her waist.  
"Oh really?" he said, smirking as he pressed closer.  
"Y-Yeah. Sorry. I m-mean..." All thought left her as his deep purple eyes stared into her green one. Her cheeks were ablaze in red, and she knew she needed help from someone to get out of this situation.  
"Vivy!! Come on!! Initiation is about to start!" Julie yelled, wearing a pirate hat and holding a toy sword.  
"A-Ah... Vince I... I need to join with Julie." She said, making Vincent's eyes take a darker look.  
"Of course... go join her. We can continue this later." He said, releasing her.  
Vivian stumbled a bit, but managed to stay on her feet. She walked over to the pirate's cove and Julie looked at her strangely.  
"Vivy, whats wrong? Why are your cheeks so red? Your eye looks funny too! Why are you shaky?" Julie asked, Foxy taking notice.  
"Aye! Time for ye's initiation!" Foxy said, holding up his hook and led her to the stage.  
Vivian watched from her seat, still feeling the aftereffects of being so close to Vincent. She felt her heart pound, fast and heart. Her breathing was shallow, and she felt it. A panic attack was building up. She quickly got up and pushed past people, trying to get to the bathroom so it wouldn't affect or show anyone. She had to get there quick, or else. She didn't see the worried faces of the animatronics or Vincent's stare.   
"Watch out, laddy's and Lassies! She has to go use the Pirate's room!" the parents parting at that.  
She ran into the bathroom and went into the largest stall. She pressed her back to the wall, feeling faint and watching as black dots danced before her eyes. She tugged at her hoodie, ripping it partially. She slid down the wall, panting as she broke into a cold sweat.  
"D-D-Don't you dare do this, Vivian... Grow the f-f-fuck up. There is n-no reason to get like this! Y-You are embarrassing yourself..." She said to herself, knowing that would be the words her father would say to her, as he had said it before.  
"Hey, kid! Would you like some delicious pizza?" Chica's voice called out, having to do her stupid greeting.  
"Ch-Ch-Chica? I-Is that you?" Vivian asked, shaking as she unlocked the stall.  
"Yes... Are you ok?" she asked, walking in.  
"Its... Its a c-condition I have. I... I have panic attacks. They are usually so much worse. It... It will pass... I just have to calm down and breathe... just breathe...." Vivian said, looking at Chica.  
"What can I do to help?" she asked, looking concerned.  
"Just talk... Talking always helped before..." She said, smiling softly.  
"Well... Vincent came to this restaurant many years ago, but we were here long before him though he thinks he owns the place which I think is funny. My cupcake here is named Carl and--" Chica kept talking and didn't stop, never having the chance to.  
Vivian nods and listens, her heart slowly beginning to slow down and her breathing going back to normal. After a bit she is able to stand, and she hugs Chica.  
"Thanks. You made it easy for this one to pass." Vivian said, smiling.  
"Your welcome! And thanks for letting this old bird to talk!"  
"I don't know why I have panic attacks. They happen when I am outside of my home, and surrounded by people for long periods of time. Thats all I know about them. Someone talking to me helps me focus on something else other than the panic and fear." She said, smiling. She looks to the door. "I hope Julie didn't mind... She knows that Aunt Vivy has issues, but she really wanted me to watch."  
"Don't worry! The others are making sure she is too focused on other stuff!"  
"Ok... Good... Again, thanks, Chica. You... You made it easy to ignore the panic." Vivian said, smiling. "I would love some pizza. I always come out of an attack either hungry or thirsty!" Chica went around the stall to get the pizza she had been carrying to give to her.  
"Chica always comes prepared!" she said.  
"Thats awesome, Chica!" She takes a piece, and toasts. "To my good friends, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy!"   
"To my newest friend, Vivian!" She said, not eating as it would only clog up her circuits.  
Vivian downed the piece, as she did for the rest of the pizza. She burped at the end, laughing. She looked better, the color returning to her cheeks.  
"Ah... That's much better." She said, smiling. "I need more of that... But I better go home and sleep, so that I can stay up tonight."  
"Ok. Be sure to come back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Chica said.  
"I will, Chica. Watch out for Julie while she's here, and... and keep Vincent away from her. I don't know what to do with him yet." She answered.  
"I will, Vivian." she said, giving her a hug before walking out of the bathroom without being seen.  
Vivian snuck out, dodging everyone and going outside. She went to her 'home', she being roommates with her friend Blu, he being in the band. She fell asleep as soon as she fell on the couch, too tired to even think.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at the Pizzeria...   
"Yo! Is a guy named Vincent here?" A guy with blue wavy hair called out, walking in with a guitar on his back. He was handsome and looked like Vincent almost, except he was blue as Vince was purple, and he seemed to like the kids.  
"Yes? Who is asking?" Vincent asked gruffly, not liking how loud it was getting and he turned to see a blue doppelganger of him.  
"Hey, Im Blu. I'm a member of The Colour Guards, a band that Viv is in. Uh, she asked me to come and play for the kids today, along side of the band." The male said, smiling.  
"Do you have a permit?" he asked, not liking how similar this guy looked to him.  
"Dude, I have a permit. I have a license, and I'm cool with kids. I'm here to play." He snorted, laughing. He waves to Foxy, who went sorta bug eyed at the sight of him, not knowing whether it was a trick of his optics or what.  
"Well, the stage is over there." Vincent said, pointing to where Freddy and Bonnie were standing. Blu nods, and heads over with an electric blue guitar with a sky blue lightning bolt on it. He gets on stage, beside Bonnie, and smiles.  
"'Ello all. I am wondering what songs do you guys know?" Blu asked, setting up.  
"Hello, kids! Let's sing Freddy's Theme!" Chica cheered, smiling happily at this new fellow as he seemed to tick off Vincent without even trying.  
"Sounds like a good tune. Lemme get my stuff up and goin'..." Blu said, grabbing his guitar and such. Vincent huffed, as he didn't like to be outdone by a wannabe, but he didn't know how to exactly play a guitar. He was a pianist, having learned as a child. "Alright! I'm hooked up and I'm ready to play!"  
He starts playing, very skilled in his work. He plays with passion and pride, smiling as he learns from his animatronic band mates. The animatronics laughed and sang with the new fellow, smiling happily as even Foxy joined in from his stage. Bonnie seemed jealous at first as he didn't like a new guitarist, but he quickly grew to like the new blue friend.  
"This is amazing! Viv was right, you guys are skilled in music!" Blu said, laughing as he finished a song. He looks at Vincent and frowns, confused by his hateful look. "Bro, Purple dude... Your look is kinda bumming me out. Maybe we can get you an instrument and lighten you up!"   
Vincent twitched at that suggestion.  
"No..." He growled, turning away and heading toward the office to glare at him through the cameras.  
"Well, you are nothing more than a sour puss... " Blu said, snorting and taking on a fake accent. "Can't be seen mingling with the commoners, eh Vincent?"  
Blu chuckled to himself, before sitting down. He stretched and yawned, cracking his neck a bit.   
"Vivian says she's the night guard here... which I find funny. Who would go into a pizzeria at night? I mean, the doors are locked, and there is no one here to make you food, so why break into a pizzeria?? Thats dumb!" Blu said out loud, distracting himself from everything. "Though it must be an easy job, and I hope the pay isn't too bad. She needs it, seeing how stingy her father is with money..."  
The animatronics look at each other with the strange conversation Blu was having with himself. They wondered if it was a common thing with him but they didn't say anything as he was giving them some information about Vivian they hadn't known about her, but Foxy didn't seem to have gotten that memo.  
"Yarr! Ol' Foxy over here couldn't help but see you were a little down... What seems to ye's problem?" Foxy asked, sitting on the edge of his stage.  
"Eh? Oh! Sorry about that, mates... I tend to ramble a bit when I have a lot to think about...." Blu said, laughing. He stands up and cracks his neck, rubbing his neck afterwards. "Vivian is moving in with me, and I am a bit worried."  
"She is... going to be living with you?" Chica said, her voice filled with wonder and hope. Maybe Viv would ignore Vincent for this copy!  
"Yep. She needs a place to stay seeing as her old man has been a jackass to her... and I think that maybe she will finally break the cycle." Blu said, tuning his guitar, "Hopefully this is the end of their... war. She can stay with me as long as she needs and wishes and desires...."  
"Well, Ol' Foxy is glad she has someone around to take care of the little lass!"  
"Oh yeah! Me and her go back to being just tots! She would drag us on these crazy adventures and I would protect her from the bullies at school... We never drifted apart." Blu said, smiling at the memories. Chica smiled at the blue boy while Bonnie tuned up with him, not one to talk a lot about personal stuff.  
"I just wish... wish I could tell her..." He sighs and drops the subject, playing his guitar.  
A child began crying, having hurt himself playing a game. Blu stopped and put down his guitar before walking over to the kid.  
"What's wrong champ? Lost your quarter?" Blu asked, kneeling beside the kid.  
"I gots a boo-boo!" the small child said, sniffling.  
"Aw... C'mere... I will get ya all fixed up." Blu said, picking him up. He took him and put him on the counter, before pulling out spider man band aids from his pocket.   
"C-Cool..." The boy said, watching as he was fixed up. Blu smiled and looked at the kid.   
"Now, be careful around the machines, little man. You don't want another boo-boo, k?" Blu said, smiling as the kid nods, and wipes away his tears.  
"Thank you blue guy!" the child cheered, jumping down and running off. Blu chuckles, and watched the kids with almost a fatherly look. He goes up to a lonely little girl and hands her $5, and she hugs him and runs off, playing more games.   
"Kids... They are the world's future. Lets hope they make it a good one..." Blu murmurs, speaking to seemingly himself.  
"Yarr! I agree with ye on that one!" Foxy chuckled as he lifted his arm only to have a girl swing on it. He held her up with ease and smiled as he seemingly just realized he had a second chance at life.  
"Vivian said she repaired you! She always had a way with tech... She actually built her own computer! Works top notch... " Blu said, looking Foxy over. "She is an amazing being...   
"Sounds you like-like her!" a girl giggled, making the blue man turn slightly pink, and Vincent snarled in the back room.  
"She is just a good friend to me, kid..." Blu said quickly, making Vincent smirk behind the camera.  
"But can't you like her anyway? Even if she doesn't you back?" the girl asked, sitting down as she held a Chica plushie close to her. Blu smiled at that, Vincent glaring at the little girl.  
"I suppose I can, kiddo! And... and I don't know if she likes me back. I never told her I... that I... uh... like-liked her." Blu said, ruffling the girl's hair. The girl squealed a bit, and giggled.  
"Write her a note!" The girl giggled. Vincent was ready to storm out there with his knife at the ready and make the little girl and his doppelganger join the rest who crossed him. Vivian was HIS target, not this BLUE GUY!  
"Maybe... Now go play! You shouldn't be giving love advice to a 20 year old!" Blu said, the girl running off with the doll. Blu looks at Freddy and shrugs, "Kids. What are ya gunna do?"   
"Would you like to play in our band?" Freddy asked, smiling big as he liked this new guy as he was also nice to kids.  
"Sure. I am always up for a new gig. I will be able to come in Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays..." Blu said, making Vincent steam.  
"Making friends, eh Blue Boy?"   
He turns to smile big as Vivian stands there, looking refreshed and awake.  
"Heck yeah. Animatronics are the bomb." Blu said, hugging her. He spins her around, making her giggle like a child.  
"How did it go? Did the kids like ya? Did the guitar play well?" Vivian asked, after she was put down.  
"It went great, other than the cold shoulder from purple man, I am GREAT with kids, and the guitar is great, Vivvy. Thanks for getting it for me." Blu said, a bit of a pink tint to his cheeks.  
Vincent cooled slightly at the sight of Vivian, until Blu touched her. He was ready to kill. He was ready to continue the cycle. He demanded that time sped up to 12, so he could hurry and do his business. He was about to explode when he felt a tap on the his leg. He turned glaring only to see the girl that was giving Blu advice smiling at him holding up a card with a crudely drawn picture of him he guessed as it was a purple stick figure near a blue one.  
"Hi! I made this for you!"  
Vincent forced himself to cool for appearances, and smiled.   
"Thank you, child. It's... It's lovely." He said, pinning it to the wall. He wanted to take a red permanent marker and just DESTROY the blue figure, but he couldn't. At least, not yet.  
"Its of you and Bluey! You just need a red guy and a green man and a orange boy and you will have a rainbow!" The girl said, giggling at the idea.  
"You forgot a yellow fellow and indigo sir." Vincent said, chuckling as he imagined the scene. He soon planned to make this girl, after the other one, to be the next to... join the crew. He took her hand and lead her back to the arcade area, where he watched as Blu and Vivian chat with the animatronics.  
"You know Blu, maybe you can come work here too. You are great with kids, and you have talent." Vivian said, smiling.  
"Eh... Maybe. I get the feeling though that Purple Guy hates me guts!" Blu said, catching Vincent staring at him.  
"Who, Vincent? He just has... a few problems with noise and kids." Viv said, shuffling on her feet.  
"He is in the wrong line of work then! The hell is he doing here?" Blu said, frowning at that bit of information. "What are you doing here?"  
"Language, Blu, and you know how many jobs are out there. Very few. I took this job to help pay rent and such." Vivian said, poking Blu.  
"I know, but still..." Blu mumbled, smiling at the poke before sitting down once more as he messed with his guitar strings.   
"You know Vivian, it's almost time to close up shop." Vincent says, a sly smile on his lips. Vivian nods and looks to Blu.  
"Clean up and pick up, Blu." She says, chuckling as she heads for the office, not noticing the dirty look contest between the Purple Guy and the Blue Guy.


End file.
